I Love & Hate You
by MrsJeffreyNeroHardy97
Summary: A love story including Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy ... Who will Natalie chose, will she forgive Shannon, or will they remain bitter enimies for the rest of their life? Contains smut in places.
1. Charecters

Name- Natalie Bade Freeman  
Nickname- Natty, Nat  
DOB- May 5th, 1990  
Looks- Long black hair with blonde streaks and bright blue eyes. Has a very nice tan, and a slim figure. Is sort of punk like Shannon Moore.  
Personality- Can be a very nice person to people who are nice to her and be a bitch to people who are rude and mean. Never goes back to her ex-boyfriends after they cheat on her.  
Love Interest- Shannon Moore and sometime changes, but it is Shannon Moore  
Friends- Shannon Moore {duh}, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy  
Family- Her dad Jack Freeman. Never heard from her mother after her and her father left.  
Tattoos/Piercings- Isn't a tattoo fan, only likes piercings. Has her left eyebrow and bellybutton pierced.

Name- Shannon Brian Moore  
Nickname- Shan, Shannay, Moore, Shanstar, Shanny  
DOB- July 27, 1989  
Looks- Cute, blond, abs and sexy, does change as he gets older  
Friends- Natalie Freeman, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy

Love Interest- Natalie Freeman, changes a little, but still her  
Tattoos/Piercings- To many! But he's still sexy as FUCK!

Name- Jeffery Nero Hardy  
Nickname- Jeff  
DOB- August 31, 1987  
Love Interest- At first Natalie, but then a girl named Beth

Name- Matthew Moore Hardy  
Nickname- Matt, Matty-boy  
DOB- September 23, 1984  
Love Interest- Right now Amy 'Lita' Dumas, later a girl named Lori, then Ashley Massaro...but he does have sex with Natalie after Lita cheats on him


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Twelve years later, 1999 to be exact, I sat on mine, Jeff's, and Matt's couch watching television. Matt and Jeff were out wrestling and wouldn't be back at the hotel until about 9:00 pm. I was nineteen years old and I had graduated high school last year so now I could go with Matt and Jeff on the road and go to their wrestling matches.  
Shannon was here too, but I made sure I kept my distance from him. Yes, we both hated each other. We never got along at school and I was fine with that. The way we fought with each other though made people think we were a couple. Jeff and Matt even teased us a few times about how we should go out. But we all knew that was never going to happen.  
I never liked Shannon and I never will. Besides, I was dating Shannon's cute friend Gregory Shane Helms. Or better known as Sugar Shane. Shane and I have been dating for about two months and I was so happy. Usually my relationships lasted about two weeks, then the guy would break it off with me or cheat on me. But not Shane. Shane was sweet, funny, and. . .well. . . extremely cute!  
I had grown too. I had a perfect tan, my eyes had turned gray some how, and I now had black hair with blonde highlights. I had a slim and slender body and full C cupped breasts. I never heard from my mom after what had happened when me and my dad left and I didn't want to hear from her. I usually talked to my dad everyday, which I had just finished talking to him now.  
And now I was watching television. I was such a Nickelodeon fan and this new show called Spongebob Squarepants was on. It was pretty cute, but I didn't want the guys to find out that I watched Nickelodeon. There was a knock at the door, and thinking that it was room service, I got up and walked to the door. I opened it up and frowned. "Hello Shannon." I said with venom in my voice.  
Shannon smirked. "Natalie." he said plainly. Then I saw a figure behind him. "Shane!" I said happily, pushing Shannon out of the way and jumping into my boyfriends arms. "Hey baby." he said, kissing me on the lips softly. Shannon just rolled his eyes and walked into the hotel room and to the TV. He burst out laughing. "Oh. . .my. . .god!" he managed to say in between laughs.  
"You watch. . .Nickelodeon?!" he cried, falling onto the floor and laughing some more. Shane looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You watch Nickelodeon?" he repeated with a smile. I blushed and looked down. Shane put his index finger under my chin and lifted my face back up. "That's cute. I think your cute." he told me sweetly, pecking my lips. I smiled and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind me.  
Shannon was now lying still on the floor, facing upwards. "Maybe he's finally dead." I joked to Shane, winking. Shane grinned and went along. "Maybe. Lets find out." he said. He made his way to the couch, stepping on Shannon's chest in the process. Shannon didn't move. "Hmm. Maybe this will work." I said with an evil smile. Shane knew what I was talking about and cringed but smiled.  
I walked to where Shane was, but instead of walking on Shannon's chest, I jumped on his balls! Shannon cried out loud, covering his goodies and his face bright red. "Oh jesus!" he yelled in pain, rolling on his stomach and sides. Shane and I were laughing so hard that tears were falling down our cheeks. "Y-Y-You want me to get you some ice, man?" Shane asked, making me laugh harder.  
Shannon shrieked like a little girl and held on tighter to his northern regions. "Do you want me to shrink too?!" he cried. "W-What's there t-to shrink, Shannon?" I asked him with a smirk. "Oh, nice." Shane said, high fiving me. I grinned proudly and watched as Shannon tried to stand. "You're a bitch, Natalie." Shannon muttered angrily. "Yeah, and you're an asshole." I shot back.  
Shannon mumbled something under in his breath and stumbled over to one of the chairs and fell onto it. After calming down, I wiped my eyes and laid my head on Shane's lap, letting him play with my hair. "So what are you doing here anyways, Shannon?" I asked him while staring up at the ceiling. Shannon rolled is eyes. "Well, if you must know. Shane wanted to see you." Shannon said plainly.  
"And you had to come. . .why?" I asked. "Felt like it." he shrugged, staring at the TV. I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at the ceiling. There was a sudden ringing and Shane reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He flipped it open and started talking. "Mhm. Okay, I'll be right there." he finished a few seconds later. He then hung up. "Who was that?" I asked him, standing up.  
Shane stood up too and walked to the door, me following close behind like a puppy following its owner. "Evan wants to see me back at the room. I'll see you later, okay baby?" he told me as he opened the door. I nodded and leaned in for a kiss, but I was left standing there. I raised an eyebrow curiously and shut the door, confused. I walked back to the couch and sat down.  
"I wonder why Evan wants to see him." I wondered out loud. Shannon just groaned and I rolled my eyes again. I picked up the remote and changed the channel, causing Shannon to speak. "I was watching that." he muttered. I smirked and threw the remote at him, nailing him in the head. He didn't even move. "Ouch." was all he said. I just sighed and continued to watch what was on the TV until I grew bored.  
"I'm gonna go see if Shane wants to do anything." I told Shannon, standing up and turning the TV off. "I'll go too. I want to talk to Evan anyways." he agreed, following me towards the door. I looked at him and opened the door, dashing out as fast as I could. Shannon ran after me, and always being the faster one, passed me swiftly. He ended up beating me to the room, me being ten doors away.  
Shannon laughed at me and opened the door and gasped. Right when I got there, Shannon slammed the door and blocked me from going in. I raised an eyebrow and tried pushing him. "Move it, Moore." I snapped, trying to push him for the second time. "How about we just go down to the bar and have a drink, try to be friends." he nearly stuttered nervously, blocking me again. "Why? Shannon, what's going on?" I asked seriously now, still trying to push him away. Shannon chuckled nervously but didn't answer. I finally managed to push him away and put my hand on the knob. "No, Natalie!" he nearly yelled as I opened the door and took a step into the room.  
I stopped right there. I didn't need to walk in anymore. The sight before me made my heart fall to pieces. There, right on the couch, was Shane naked. But he wasn't alone. A girl, a blonde, was under him, naked also. Tears formed in my eyes as I stared helplessly. "S-Shane?" I stuttered, staring at him. Shane lifted his head up, smiling, and looked at me. His smile faded.  
"Oh shit, Natalie." Shane said quickly, moving off the girl to find his boxers. Once he got them on, he started looking for his jeans. The girl was already in her bra and panties and I glared at her. "You fucking bitch!" I cried, making a bee line right towards her. "Natalie! No!" Shannon exclaimed, quickly running for me and dragging me backwards by the waist.  
"Let me go, Shannon! Let me punch her fucking lights out of her!" I screamed angrily. The girl just smirked. "I guess you can't, sweetie." she sneered. She got up and walked over to where Shane was pulling on his pants. She stopped him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard. And the worst thing is was that Shane didn't stop her. He kissed back.  
"This always fucking happens." I whispered. I turned in Shannon's arms and looked at him. "Can you please take me back to my room?" I asked him, my voice weak. Shannon nodded and led me out of the room, shutting the door behind him. We walked back in silence, besides my crying. When we got there, Shannon made his way to the phone and picked it up, dialing in a number.  
"Who are you calling?" I asked him, staring at him. He motioned me to be quiet and mouthed 'Matt'. I nodded and I went over to the mini-fridge, opening it up and pulling out some alcohol. I popped the lid and raised it to my lips, tilted my head back, and took a long drink out of it. I wiped my mouth after and looked over at Shannon, who was talking intensely.  
"Yeah. Okay. See you later, Matt. Bye." Shannon said before hanging up. Then he looked over at me. I was now seated on the couch, the bottle still in my hands. "You okay?" he asked worriedly. I looked at him, the tears still falling, and shook my head no. Then I asked, "Why do you care?" Shannon looked at me in surprise. "Why do I care? Why do I- Natalie! One of my friends just cheated on someone I care about-" I stopped him.  
"You care about me?" I asked in shock. Shannon sighed and walked over to me, kneeling down in front of me. "Yes I care about you. Natalie, I know we always get into fights but. . .your like a sister to me. I love you like a sister. We're just. . .uh. . ." his voice trailed off as he tried to think of something right to say. "The kind of brother and sister that always argue." I finished for him.  
"Yeah! That's it." Shannon nodded in agreement. I just rolled my eyes and took another drink from the bottle. "Hey now. Drinking is not gonna make you feel better. And anyways, your nineteen! Your not old enough to drink." he exclaimed, ripping the bottle from my hands. "Neither are you! But you do it anyways!" I yelled angrily. "That's different!" Shannon yelled back.  
"How is that different?!" I cried, throwing my arms up in the air. Shannon yelled out in anger and threw the bottle against the wall, watching it intensely as it shattered to pieces and fell to the floor, the alcohol that was inside of it dripping down the wall. I stared at Shannon in shock and fright. Note to self: Never ever make Shannon angry, I thought to myself as I stood up.  
Shannon noticed my look and his face softened. "I'm sorry, Natalie. I- I shouldn't have done that." he apologized. He held his arms out to me and I carefully walked to him, eyeing him suspiciously. When I got to him, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and I smiled a little. I hugged back and buried my face in his chest. I liked this side of Shannon.  
Seeing of how I was relaxed then, Shannon grinned and kissed the top of my head then pulled away. "So. . .you okay?" he asked with a small smile. I giggled. "Yeah. I am." I told him with a smile of my own. He chuckled and was about to head to the couch when he stopped and looked at me. "Oh and. . .are we cool? Like, you know. . .friends?" he asked me nervously.  
I giggled again. "Yeah. We're cool." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. Shannon smiled again and sat on the couch. He switched on the TV and motioned me over to him. I walked over and sat down next to him. My mind went back to earlier and I suddenly sat up straight. "Oh and sorry for jumping of your, um, little pals earlier." I said with a slight laugh.  
Shannon looked at me and went red, causing me to laugh. "Its fine. Just hurt like a bitch though." he muttered but with a smile. I elbowed him playfully and we continued to watch TV until I fell asleep.  
2 HOURS LATER  
I had woken up about two hours later, making it 7:00 pm. I looked at my surroundings and shifted my weight a little and heard a grunt. I looked behind me and saw Shannon sleeping peacefully. I smiled. His long blonde hair covered his face just a little, so I made a move and pushed it behind his ear. He looked so peaceful. I let my eyes wander over his body until I reached the tip of his pants.  
That's when I mentally smacked myself. No, no, NO! You cannot be falling for Shannon Moore! No! Bad Natalie! I yelled at myself in my mind. Shannon shifted around a little then opened his eyes, jumping when he saw me staring at him. I chuckled. "Hello." he muttered with a small smile. "Hi." I replied. Shannon groaned and looked around. Then he buried his face in my back and muttered something.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I asked with a laugh. I heard Shannon chuckle and he raised his head. "What time is it?" he repeated, pushing some of his hair out of his face. I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. "Nearly 7:10 pm." I answered, shrugging. Shannon made a fake crying noise and buried his face in my back again. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.  
"No! I gotta use the bathroom!" I whined, trying desperately to remove his arm. The more I tried, the more he tightened his grip. I sighed and let my head fall back down. "You're a moron, Shannon." I muttered. "Thank you." he replied, his voice muffled. I chuckled and shook my head. As I stared at the now blank TV, there was a sudden knocking on the door.  
"Get it Shannon." I groaned. "No!" he said while lifting his head. "Yes." I argued. "Ugh. Fine!" he mumbled defeated. I grinned happily and stood up, followed by Shannon. "Now excuse me. . .I must use the bathroom!" I cried, making a beeline straight for the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and heard Shannon laugh while he went to answer the door.  
As I started to do my business, I heard some yelling and a sudden thud! I raised my eyebrow while muttering, "What the fuck?" and finished up. I pulled up my pants, flushed the toilet, and pulled up the door to see a surprising scene in front of me. Shannon was on top of Shane, holding him down and yelling in his face. "Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled at them, making them stop yelling and looking up at me.  
"What the fuck is going on here?!" I screamed at them as Shannon got off of Shane. Shane stood up and glared at Shannon, then back at me innocently. "Well-" I cut him off on the spot. "No, let me rephrase that question. What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him sternly. His eyes went wide, shocked at my attitude towards him. "Well, baby. . .I just wanted to come and makeup with you." he said in a sweet little voice.  
I did not buy that at all. "Uh-uh. Do not call me baby, I ain't your baby anymore. We're over. And you know I don't go back to my ex-boyfriends, Shane." I snapped, emphasizing the 'ex' in ex-boyfriends. Shane growled and turned to Shannon. "This is your fucking fault man." he said. Then he made a move at Shannon, who reversed it and threw him against the wall.  
I went up next to Shannon and wrapped my arms around him as if to say thank you. Then I made a death glare at Shane. "Get the fuck out of my hotel room." I told him, pointing towards the door. Shane stood up and brushed himself off. "I'd be glad to." he said before walking out the door and slamming it behind him. I turned to Shannon. "So where are you going to sleep at?" I asked him.  
He looked at me confused for a few seconds then got it. "Oh, I never thought of that. Shit." he muttered, shaking his head. I laughed. "You can stay here if you want. But your ass is sleeping on the couch." I joked, causing him to laugh. "What, you don't trust me?" he asked. "Its not that, its just there's only one bed and Jeff, Matt, and I share it." I told him plainly.  
He stared at me. I saw his look and burst out laughing. "Oh no! We don't do that! That's gross!" I said through my laughs. Shannon just shook his head and put his arm around my neck. "Lets go get something to eat." he said. I agreed quickly and we walked out of the room after I grabbed my key card.  
keep on goin! =]  
About twenty minutes later, Shannon and I sat across from each other in a booth at McDonalds, eating out food and talking like old friends. Soon we were done eating and Shannon and I left the restaurant and went back to the hotel. It was nearing 8:00 so we both decided to be lazy and just sit on the couch and, well, talk. "Remember the time I threw sand in your eyes when you were nine and you kicked me in the nuts?" Shannon asked me while laughing.  
I laughed too. "Yeah. You went and told on me, you son of a bitch." I joked, elbowing him lightly. Shannon elbowed me back and it turned into a elbow fight. And for some reason, it turned into a tickle session, with Shannon on top of me and me squealing like a pig. Shannon knew my tickle spots since I had told him during our meal, and now I regretted telling him.  
"Please! Stop! Stop!" I laughed. "What's the magic words?" he teased in a sing song voice. "I'll. . .kick. . .you. . .in. . .the nuts!" I managed to say in between laughs. That stopped him immediately. "That's works too." he agreed and I laughed. "I wish we could've been friends before." I murmured while Shannon just stayed in his spot. "Yeah. I hated when we would spread rumors around about each other." he told me, lying his head on my chest.  
That sent a shiver up my spine. "I know. I remember you started a rumor about me being the school slut." I giggled, playing with his hair. Shannon chuckled. "Yeah and then you went hysterical and attacked me during gym." he added. I laughed slightly and sighed. Shannon suddenly lifted his head up and stared down at me, his eyes burning into mine. We stayed like that for a few more seconds until Shannon started to lean his head down.  
I leaned my head up, closing my eyes. Right when our lips touched, the door burst open and in fell a red faced Jeff. Shannon pulled away and rolled off of me, landing on the floor. I got up and helped Shannon to his feet, then turned to Jeff who was now standing. "What are you guys here so early?" I asked him and Matt, who had now just walked in the door. "Our fucking match got canceled." Matt grumbled angrily, stepping over Jeff and walking into the bathroom.  
Shannon and I looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Then we turned to Jeff, who was still on the floor with a red face. "What happened to you?" I asked him while I helped him get to his feet. "I am laughing to hard at Matt. I don't wanna explain right now." he groaned, walking into the bed room. "Wow." Shannon and I said at the same time.  
Matt then walked out of the bathroom and gave me a hug, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry about Shane." he told me softly. I felt safe in his arms. Yeah, I had a thing for one of my best friends. Even though he was dating a girl named Amy Dumas, who hated me from the time we met. And how weird was this. . .I have a thing for Jeff too. Yeah! God, I have a thing for Matt, Jeff, and now Shannon!  
Matt pulled away and yawned, kissed my head again, and walked into the bathroom after giving Shannon a man hug. Jeff then walked out in a plain white t-shirt and boxers and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug too. "Hey sweetie. Want me to kick Shane's ass for you?" he asked tiredly, swaying his body from side to side while still holding me. Shannon laughed and I giggled, blushing slightly.  
"Nah, its okay. Shannon already took care of that." I told him, pulling away and pointing to Shannon. Jeff's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "You let Shannon take care of Shane for you?" he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Mhm. Oh, Shannon and I are buddies now too." I said sweetly while hugging Shannon. Jeff forced a smile and a small chuckle. Then faked a yawn.  
"Well, I'm tired guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Jeff said before giving Shannon a man hug and kissing my forehead. "Night Jeff." I whispered, watching him walk into the room. Then I turned to Shannon. "Wanna share the couch?" I asked him.

**An Hour Later**

Shannon and I, again, were sleeping on the couch. I was lying in front of Shannon and he was lying behind me, his wrapped tightly around my waist so I wouldn't fall. I was having the strangest dream.

**The Dream**

I was sitting on the front porch, waiting for my friends and boyfriend to get here. They were already an hour late. I groaned and moved to the porch swing, moving back and forth on it. That was about the time a car pulled up, filled with people. I grinned as I saw my boyfriend get out of the car and make a beeline towards me. He looked so happy. I squealed happily as he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.  
He set me back on my feet and stared into my eyes. I stared back into his and moved forward quickly, kissing his soft lips. He ran his hands down my sides and kept them at my hips. I moaned into the kiss and he started backing me up to the house while kissing down my neck. We hit the wall and he placed his hands on my sides, massaging them carefully.  
I moaned and moaned until I started screaming. Everything around us disappeared and I looked at him. We started kissing again and I pulled away slowly. "I love you. . ." I murmured, then finished with this, "Shannon."

**End Of Dream**

I sat up quickly, panting and sweat pouring down my forehead. I looked over next to me and saw Shannon still sleeping peacefully. I sighed and gently removing his arm from around my waist, causing him to stir but not waking. I slowly climbed off the couch and into the bathroom. I turned on the water in the sink and splashed some of it in my face. "It was just a dream, Natalie. Just a dream." I told myself calmly and I turned off the sink and grabbed one of the towels.  
I dried my face off and kept repeating to myself that it was just a dream. Then I went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I was awoken by the two annoying, but cute, brothers, who were leaning over Shannon and I. They were chuckling and making kissy noises. I raised my hand swatted my hand at them, hitting Jeff in the face. "Ow!" he yelled, making Shannon shoot straight up. "Corn puffs!" he cried. I stared up at him, surprised. Shannon turned red and chuckled.  
"Ignore that." he said with a small smile. I giggled and was pulled off the couch by Matt and was thrown over his shoulder. "Matt!" I laughed as he spun me around. Once he set me down, I stumbled dizzily and fell on Shannon. "Oomph!" he mumbled. "Oops. Sorry Shan." I apologized. "Shan? When did you two become all buddy buddy?" Matt asked shocked.  
"Yesterday. He helped me get over that ass Shane." I explained to him. Matt nodded and smiled. "Nice to know you two are finally friends. Maybe more." he winked at us before walking off to pack his things. I guess we were leaving to day. I blushed madly and looked at Shannon, who was blushing also. I got up and went into the room, grabbing some clothes.  
I started making my way into the bathroom when Jeff brushed passed me and went in first. "Jeff! I was going in there!" I pouted. "Tough noodles!" he yelled back randomly before slamming the door. I raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck says tough noodles?!" I asked him loudly. I heard him laugh. "Me!" he called before turning on the shower. I rolled my eyes and got an idea.  
I turned to Shannon. "Hey Shan, face the other way." I told him. "Why?" he asked me confused. "I gotta change into some clothes before we leave and Matt is in the room and Jeff is hogging the bathroom." I explained to him. "Oh. Okay." he said before turning the other way. I told Matt not to come out and took off my shirt and boy boxers. As I started to put on my black lacy bra, the door to the bathroom opened.  
"Ah!" I screamed, covering my chest as Jeff walked out with only his pants on. I dove onto the couch and got one of the pillows to cover my chest. He grinned sheepishly as Shannon turned around and gaped at me. "Avert your eyes." I snapped. He just ignored me. "Wow." he murmured. Not thinking, I threw the pillow at him and his eyes just got wider.  
I looked down and saw that my breasts were half exposed and I screamed. I picked up my shirt and jeans and pushed passed Jeff and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I got dressed in peace and brushed my hair, then my teeth, then walked back to the room where the others waited with their bags, including mine. "Aww, you guys packed for me?" I asked them sweetly, kissing their cheeks.  
Shannon and Jeff blushed and Matt just grinned. "Thank you!" I cooed as I picked up my suitcase. We walked out the door about to go to the next state when Shane and Evan, the two other members of 3 Count, walked up along with Lita. I avoided looking at Shane and stood next to Shannon closely. He got the idea and blocked me from Shane's view. I turned around and smiled at Shannon before sneaking a peek over his shoulder.  
I saw Shane and he was staring back at me. He looked so miserable. I guess I should stay friends with him, I thought as everyone started walking again. I stopped. "Guys, could Shane and I, um, talk privately? We can meet you out front." I told them. They nodded, Lita just glaring, and walked into the elevator. I turned to Shane. "You gonna yell at me again?" he asked me, his voice shaky.  
I sighed and dropped my suitcase and walked over to him. He sat down his bag and we both stared at each other. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Shane. But you really-" he cut me off. "Natalie, I understand why you yelled at me. I was such a asshole and I regret ever doing what I did." he explained softly with a small smile. I smiled too. "I'd really like to be friends with you still. I still love you. . .but like a brother." I told him.  
Shane chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "And I love you like a little sister." he said before kissing the top of my head. I smiled up at him before picking up my suitcase. "We better go to get them before they think we're having sex in the hallway." I joked, causing him to laugh. He picked up his bags and we went into the elevator as an old couple was heading out.  
I smiled kindly at them and they smiled back. Shane pressed the ground floor button and the doors closed. We waited about a minute until the doors opened back up again and we walked out with our things. We turned in our key cards then walked outside into the cold air. It was still pretty dark, but it was morning. "So who's riding with who?" I asked as Shane and I walked up to everybody.  
"Well, I'm riding with Matt and Jeff." Lita said quickly and defensively before planting her head on Matt's shoulder. I rolled my eyes. "You can ride with us too if you want, Natalie." Matt insisted, shrugging. "Nah, I'll just ride with 3 Count." I said, smiling over at Shannon, Shane, and Evan. They grinned back and Matt just shrugged. "Okay, your loss." he joked and I laughed.  
"Well then. Lets get a move on." Jeff yelled. We agreed and made our way to the two different cars. I watched as Evan opened the trunk and start packing all our stuff in. I then realized I needed something from my suitcase. "Oh wait! I need to get my CD player out. . .my CD's too." I said quickly. Evan nodded and waited patiently for me to finish.  
I was undoing the locks on my suitcase and when I tried picking it up, everything fell out! I yelled in frustration and kneeled down throwing everything back in angrily. Lita was laughing her ass off and Matt just glared at her. Shannon rushed over and helped me put everything in. "This is embarrassing." he told me while picking up my hot pink lacy panties.  
I blushed madly and snatched them from him, stuffing them in my suitcase. Shannon blushed too and slowly stood up. I hooked my suitcase back up and stood up also, CD player and CD's in my hands. "Thank you." I said quietly and nervously. "Your welcome." he said also nervously. I smiled and turned away and walked up to the car door, climbing into the backseat.  
I didn't know it, but Jeff was staring at Shannon with envy in his eyes. Soon Matt's car was pulling out of its parking space and Shane, Evan, and Shannon climbed in. Shane drove while Evan called shot gun. Shannon sat in the back with me, listening to my CD's with me. We soon stopped at a Denny's to go in for breakfast. Including Matt and the others.  
I followed Shannon out of the car and shut the door. I stretched. We all walked inside and got a booth. Evan and Shane sat across from each other at the end of both seats, then Jeff and Matt, Lita and me, then Shannon was in the middle in between me and Lita. We waited a few minutes until a waiter came up. As he took our order, he kept eyeing me and winking.  
I made a face back at him and he frowned. Shannon saw the whole thing and grabbed my hand, squeezing it assuringly. I smiled at him and blushed. The waiter growled and we all looked up at him. He started coughing to cover up the growl. "S-Sorry. I got something in my throat." he said, hitting his chest as if to stop the coughing. Shannon and I just rolled our eyes.  
The waiter looked at me and winked while then taking Lita's order. Shannon and I looked at each other and he nodded. I looked at the waiter who was glaring at me and smirked. Then I turned to Shannon and leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. I heard almost everyone at the table gasp and the waiter get aggravated. "You're a whore!" he yelled suddenly, throwing down his notepad.  
I turned to him shocked and Matt got angry, as did Jeff, Shane, and Shannon. They all stood up and Shane got in the waiters face. "What the fuck man! Why'd you call her a whore asshole?" he yelled in his face. "What is going on here?!" a voice cried angrily. We all looked passed the two and saw a man in a fine suit walking over quickly. Matt got out of the booth and walked up to the guy.  
"Are you the manager?" he asked sternly. The man nodded. "Well, your waiter here just called one of my best friends a whore!" he exclaimed, pointing to me. The man grew red faced and glared at the waiter. "Is this true, Rick?" he asked. "Well. . .yeah!" he said with a happy smirk. "Rick. . .you're the best I have, but your fired." the manager said sternly. "Excuse me?! I just called her a fucking whore, what's the big deal?!" Rick, the waiter, cried. "Get out of my restaurant!" the manager yelled. Rick glared at us all until the manager started pushing him towards the entrance. Matt and Shane sat back down and so did Jeff and Shannon. I was just staring at my plate, ignoring everyone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.  
I looked up and saw Shannon staring at me. "You okay, Natalie?" he asked softly while the manager went to get a new waiter for us. "Yeah. I am." I smiled assuringly. He smiled back and turned back to his menu. "So what are you getting?" I asked him, looking at his menu. "I think pancakes will be good." he said not removing his eyes from the menu.  
"Hmm. I'm getting eggs, bacon, and toast." I told him, lying my head on his shoulder. "Yummy." he joked making me giggle. Soon our new waiter came by and he was really nice and kind. After he took our orders, Shannon and I blocked everyone else out and talked. After we ate, we got back our cars and headed off to our new destination.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the next day and we finally made it to the hotel. Shannon and I were now up front with Shannon driving. He parked the car, Matt following afterwards and turned the car off. "Well. . .wasn't that long of a drive." he said after about a minute of silence. "Yeah. Um. . .w-we should wake the guys up." I stuttered nervously. Shannon agreed and he worked on getting Evan up since he was a heavy sleeper. I turned to Shane and tapped his cheek a little.  
"Sugar Shane, get up!" I cooed lightly. His eyes fluttered open and he grinned at me. "Sugar Shane ain't here right now, please leave a message after the beep." he joked and made a beeping noise at the end. His eyes were closed again so I looked over at Shannon who looked back at me and winked. I moved my lips next to Shane's ear and I knew he was smiling wide.  
I smirked. "_SUGAR SHANE! GET UP!_" I screamed in his ear, causing him to cry out in pain and cover his ear. That made Evan shoot straight up and accidentally head butt Shannon, which made me burst out laughing. Shannon groaned in pain as he held his head. Then he smacked Evan across the face. Shane laughed and I hit him upside the head.  
"Don't laugh at poor Evan!" I exclaimed. I felt something hit the back of my head and my head spun to Shannon. "Don't yell at Shane!" he yelled playfully. I pushed him so he was in the back with the other two. Evan grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back so I was lying on their laps, my head on Evan's lap. "Don't push Shannon!" he said while poking my stomach and sides.  
Shannon and Shane soon joined in and started tickling me. I screamed and laughed, begging for them to stop. They were all on top of me, well, Shane and Shannon were. The door next to my head suddenly flew open and Matt appeared, staring at us like we were crazy. We all stopped automatically and stared up at him. "That is a bad scene. Natalie's head on Evan's lap and Shannon and Shane on top of her." Matt muttered, shaking his head.  
I giggled and grabbed onto the outside of the car, pulling myself out from under Shannon and Shane. Evan got out next, then Shane and Shannon. Jeff stared at us while Lita was helping Matt take their things out of Matt's trunk. "What the fuck were you all doing in there, fucking?" he asked us. I felt my face grow hot. Shannon noticed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.  
"No, we ganged up on Natalie and tickled her." he said as a matter-of-factly. Jeff eyed us suspiciously. "Sure." he murmured before helping Lita and Matt. All for of us rolled our eyes at the same time and started to get everything out of the trunk. I grabbed my suitcase and waited for the others to finish. Once they were, Evan slammed the trunk and we followed the others into the hotel building.  
When we got to the front desk, the man behind it looked up and smiled at us. It didn't look like one of those friendly smiles either. It was more like a 'I'm-forced-to-use-this-smile' smile. "Welcome to the Hilton." he said in a fake cheery voice. "Yeah, uh, we need a few rooms. About, uh, five or so." Matt told him with a shrug. "I'm sorry, but we have only three rooms available." the man said after typing at the computer. Matt thought for a minute and excused us.  
We all huddled in a group and started making the room arrangements. "I know that Jeff, Lita, and I are sharing a room. You gonna stay with us, Natalie?" Matt asked looking at me. "Uh. . .nah, its okay. I might get my own room." I told him with a shrug. Shannon perked up. "Uh, you can stay with me. I was planning on getting my own room also." he told me with a small smile.  
I blushed and nodded. "Okay. We can share." I told him. Lita rolled her eyes and I heard her mumble under her breath. Matt looked at us suspiciously and nodded. "Okay. What about Shane and Evan?" Matt asked, looking at them. "We'll share." Shane said, Evan nodding in agreement. We all walked back to the desk and got our key cards. "We're on floor six." I told the others while gripping my suitcase tightly.  
"So are we." Matt and Jeff said at the same time. "Us too." Shane told us. "Cool." Shannon smiled and I laughed. We all walked into the elevator, cramped because we had bags with us and the doors shut. "Someone press the damn button!" I heard Lita yell. "Shut it Lita." I snapped as I pressed the button that took us to the sixth floor. "Bitch." I heard her whisper. I rolled my eyes.  
Soon the doors reopened and we all fought our way out. Shannon and I made it out first and started to search for our room. "Hmm, 326. . .326- aha! Here it is!" I exclaimed happily. I put the key card in the slot and opened the door. "Huh. . .its nice." Shannon said while dropping his bags and looking around. "It is." I nodded. Shannon walked into the bedroom and I heard him gasp.  
I set down my suitcase and ran into the bedroom. "What's up?" I asked him. "There's only one bed." he told me, pointing at the only king sized bed in here. "Oh." I said. We stared in silence for a few minutes until I spoke up. "Well. . .maybe it won't be so bad sharing a bed. I mean I do trust you." I explained with a small smile. He smiled back. "Cool. Lets unpack." he said before walking out of the room.  
I stared after him, watching his every move. I was falling for Shannon Moore. . .hard.  
great! keep goin!  
Later that same day, I was lying on the bed, tired from unpacking. I stared at the ceiling boringly. God, I am so bored! Bored. . .bored. . .bored. I repeated in my head. I kept that going until I heard someone say my name. I looked up and saw Shannon standing in the doorway in just a towel. I had to keep myself from looking over his body, but in the end in didn't work.  
My eyes traveled down his chest and down his stomach, again stopping at the tip of the towel. I mentally slapped myself once again and looked back into Shannon's beautiful green eyes. "Hey." I said with a small smile. He smiled back. "Hey. The showers all yours." he told me, motioning out to the bathroom. "Okay. Thanks." I said shyly, getting up off the bed.  
As I walked passed Shannon, our bodies rubbed together. That sent an electric shock through my body. I gasped at that and stopped, looking at Shannon. He stared back at me, his gorgeous eyes shining. Getting lost in the moment, Shannon pushed me against the door frame, his hands on my hips. I felt his hot breath on my face that sent shivers down my spine.  
I stared at his lips and licked mine. I was getting nervous badly. Shannon was starting to lean in. I closed my eyes as did Shannon and waited for his kiss. Then it came. The pounding on the door stopped us from kissing. Shannon groaned in frustration and pulled away from me, heading towards the door. While he did that I walked back into the room, remembering the clothes, and grabbed some.  
I walked back out into the main room and saw Shane and Evan walk in. I said hi and walked into the bathroom. I set the clothes on the counter and stripped down till I was naked. I walked over to the tub and turned on the shower, waiting till the water got warm. Once it did, I stepped in and sighed. I waited until my hair was fully wet before massaging my hair with some sweet smelling soap.  
I could hear laughter coming from the guys from the other room. I smiled. I recognized Shannon's laugh immediately. I sighed again before rinsing my hair out and working on my body. About seven minutes later, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the white and fluffy towel around my body. I grabbed another one and started to dry my hair with it. Once I was done with that, I unwrapped the towel and started to get dressed.  
I pulled on some white pants with blue on it, a white tight tank top with a black cross on it, and some white sandals.  
I then threw the towels on the counter and picked up my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I saw that Shannon was dressed, but still looking hot, and that Evan and Shane were sitting on the couch. "Hey guys." I said with a grin. Evan looked over at me a whistled, causing me to blush.  
"Damn girl, you looking fine." he told me as I threw my dirty clothes into mine and Shannon's bedroom. I thanked him before taking a seat next to Shannon, who was looking tired. "You alright Shan?" I asked him concerned. He turned to me and gave me a half smile. "Yeah, but I'm okay." he told me. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. We all sat there and talked for a few more minutes before Shane and Evan had to go.  
"Remember man, meet us in the lobby in five minutes so we can go to the arena." Shane told Shannon before they walked out. Shannon disappeared into the bedroom and returned a minute later with his bag in his hand. "I'm going to miss you." I said, pretending to cry. Shannon just laughed and I smiled. "I'll be back before you know it." he told me seriously.  
I nodded. "Give Matt and Jeff a kiss for me." he joked, pretending to be gay. I giggled and walked him to the door. "I'll see you later, Nat." he said as he started to walk out the door. He was halfway through when I stopped him. "Shannon. . .wait." I said, all of a sudden nervous. Shannon turned back around to say something but instead found his lips pressing against mine.  
He dropped his bag and placed his hands on my hips, deepening the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and let his tongue slide freely into my mouth, brushing up against mine. His hands massaged my hips gently. I let out a soft moan into the kiss and slowly pulled away. Shannon's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. I was grinning like a little kid who had just walked into a candy shop.  
Shannon opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. "W-What was that for?" he stuttered but with a small smile. "For luck." I whispered. He grinned and grabbed my arms, unwrapping them and picking up his bag. "I. . .should probably get down there." he said dreamily. I giggled and nodded. Before he left, he pecked my lips quickly before running out of the room.  
I knew I was blushing and I shut the door, still grinning like a fool. But then it hit me. What would Shannon say to me when he gets back?  
**A FEW HOURS LATER**  
I was fast asleep in my bed when the sound of a door opening woke me up. I knew it had to be Shannon because he was the only other one who had a room key. I decided to pretend to be asleep. After I heard some movement and the sound of clothes being taken off, I felt the bed move. I heard a sigh and I definitely knew it was Shannon. I was on my side so my back was to him.  
I thought he was going to go to sleep as soon as he got into the bed, but I thought wrong. The blanket was around my waist and I had my arm on my side, my hand hanging down toward the bed. I felt something going down my arm then up it. I realized it was Shannon. His soft hand traveled back up my arm for the sixth time until this time it reached my neck.  
I struggled to hold back a moan as he moved my hair out of the face and off my neck. Suddenly I felt him kiss my neck softly. I felt his tongue move in small circles. I couldn't help it any longer. I let out a soft and quiet moan. I heard him chuckle and he moved the kisses move up onto my chin. He was only inches away from my lips, which wanted to kiss his so bad.  
Then it happened. His lips pressed softly against mine. Without hesitating I kissed him back. This caught Shannon by surprise and he pulled away, staring down at me. I had a smile on my face. Not believing what had just happened, he leaned back down and kissed my lips again. Again, I kissed back. This time pushing my head up and moving onto my back so I was facing upwards.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He didn't pull away, just kissed me just as passionately. That's all we did that night was kiss.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up in a real comfortable place. I felt something heavy around my waist and I looked down to see a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled since I knew who it was. I carefully turned around and faced Shannon. I sighed and just stared at him. He looked gorgeous. I ran a finger down his cheek and across his lips. Then I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.  
I was about to pull away but I was pulled back into the kiss. Once it was over I pulled away and saw Shannon smiling at me. "Were you awake this whole time?" I asked him, dumbfounded. "Yeah." he laughed. I laughed too. "I enjoyed last night." he told me, kissing my lips softly. I smiled. "As did I." I said, kissing him back. Shannon pulled me on top of him and ran his hands up and down my back.  
I felt his tongue pressing against my lips, begging for entrance. I gladly parted my lips and his tongue slid in, massaging mine. I moaned and he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. We made out for about five minutes until we had to pull away for air. I laid my head on his bare chest and kissed it. I felt him rake his hands through my hair, me breathing heavily.  
After a few minutes I lifted my head and looked at him. "So what does this make us?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" Shannon asked, looking back at me. "I mean. . .first we hated each other, then we're friends, now this." I explained, motioning towards how we were positioned. "Oh. Well maybe we can try to be. . .you know. . .boyfriend and girlfriend." he insisted, shrugging and giving me a shy smile.  
I blushed. "Okay." I said softly. I then lifted my head and kissed his lips. "Jeff! Open up! Jeff!" I yelled, pounding on my friends door. The door swung open and he appeared. "What?!" he asked annoyed. "I. . .got. . .some totally awesome news for you!" I squealed happily, pushing passed him and nearly jumping up and down excitedly. "What? What's the news?" he asked suddenly interested. "Shannon and I-" he cut me off. "Got together. I knew you were gonna get together some day!" he said with a smirk.

"Wow. I guess you guys were right." I giggled. "Where's Matt?" I asked suddenly while looking around. "He's still asleep. That mother fucker is a heavy sleeper." Jeff joked, making me laugh. "Duh." I said. He smiled at me. We continued to talk until I decided to head back to my room. "I'll see you later." I told him before walking down the hall. As I did, I saw Shannon walking out of Shane and Evan's room.  
His back was to me so I snuck up on him. I was half way there when I broke out into a run, jumping onto his back. He yelled and we fell to the ground. I burst out laughing and rolled off him and onto my back. Shannon was groaning but turned to me. "You suck badly." he told me, pulling me close. "How would you know?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
He stopped groaning and his eyes went wide. "Do you. . ." his voice trailed off. I burst out laughing again. "No! Of course not! You know I'm a virgin." I laughed, pushing him on his back and climbing on him, straddling his waist. He chuckled. "You know people are gonna think we're having sex, don't you?" he told me. I shrugged. "Let them think that." I said seductively before leaning my head down and kissing him passionately.  
He kissed back while running his hands to my butt, squeezing it before running it up my back. "Now that is sick and wrong." a voice said from behind us. We pulled away and I looked over my shoulder, seeing Jeff and a shirtless Matt standing there. I blushed and stood up, pulling Shannon with me. "So you two finally got together, huh?" Matt asked. "Yeah and I'm so happy." I told them in awe, lying my head on Shannon's shoulder.  
Shannon beamed happily. "Well, I'm happy for you. Now if you excuse me. . .I gotta get back to Lita." Matt said. He turned and started making his way back to his room. I pretended to gag, causing Shannon and Jeff to laugh. Matt stopped and turned his head, sending me a glare. All three of us stopped and he continued to walk. Once he was gone, Jeff turned back to us.  
"I was just heading down to get some breakfast. . .you guys wanna come?" he asked. "Nah. I'm gonna get a head start on shopping." I answered with a shrug. Jeff looked at Shannon. "I'm gonna go with her." he told him. "Ugh! I'll ask Shane and Evan then." he muttered, making his way towards their door. Shannon and I just laughed and walked back to our room.  
When we got back I walked into the bedroom and went through my bag, struggling on what to wear. Shannon was already pulling on one of his shirts. Then he pulled on his shoes and looked at me. "You okay there?" he asked me with a chuckle. I laughed. "Yeah. I just can't figure out what to wear." I pouted. Shannon laughed. "Girls." he said while rolling his eyes playfully.  
"Oh shut it." I snapped jokingly. Shannon came up to me and dug through my bag. "Here." he said, pulling out a pair of jeans and shirt. "Aw, thank you!" I said, taking the clothes from him and walking out of the room. "Hey, no tip?!" he called to me. I giggled and turned, walking back into the room. I dropped the clothes and got closer to Shannon, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
I kissed him softly and he immediately kissed back, deepening it. I suddenly felt something growing hard against my thigh. I pulled away, giggling. "What's so funny?" Shannon asked all confused. "Do I make you horny baby?" I asked him, imitating Mike Myers from Austin Powers. Shannon went red and I burst out laughing. "I'm kidding!" I exclaimed. I hugged him close and kissed him.  
Then I pulled away and picked up my clothes. I winked at him before walking out of the room and into in bathroom. I changed into the pants which were black and white, in a cool design, and then the shirt which was a black fancy halter top.


End file.
